First Kisses
by icefire-lioness
Summary: A missing moment fic; this is all quite slashy. Hermione is worried about Krum kissing her, and asks Ginny for help. Afterwards, Viktor is worrying about something that Hermione said, and a certain somebody comes and makes him feel better. Please review!


AN: Hello everybody! This is a little fic that I half wrote a while ago, but never finished. Now, I can see that you might think it should go into Maybe It's You, seeing as it is in the same time frame, and it could, logically, be just a missing moment, but I don't think it fits in with that, quite. Especially with the ending. Anyway, let's just call it a missing moment fic, but not at all related to MIY. Ok? Cool. And hey, we all know that I need Draco in every single one of my fics, so you shouldn't act surprised, ok? Good. Now, please review!

**First Kisses**

"Oh Ginny, Ginny, you have to help me!" Hermione cried, dragging the other girl behind her, obviously too agitated by whatever was going on to hear Ginny's protests.

"What? What's the matter?" Ginny asked, thinking how strange it was that _Hermione_ was the one asking for help. From _her_.

"Oh, oh, Ginny…Viktor…he…he…oh, Ginny, I don't know what to do!"

Ginny, jumping to conclusions, looked murderous.

"Oh, I'll kill the bastard." she said in a low voice, and Hermione laughed in a panicked manner.

"No, no. He didn't do anything wrong. It's just…oh, Ginny, he tried to kiss me, and I didn't know what to _do_, so I…I had to run away, and now I feel so ashamed, and Ginny, what if he never wants to see me again?"

Ginny looked confused.

"Wait. Back up. What's your problem? That Viktor Krum kissed you?"

Hermione looked slightly sick.

"Oh, _please_ don't laugh. Yes, yes, he did. And Ginny, what am I meant to do when a boy kisses me?"

Ginny shook her head, grinning.

"You kiss him back, you silly nutter."

Hermione closed her eyes, her face very pale.

"Oh, I know _that_. What I don't know is _how_. I've never…I've never actually been kissed before."

She blushed faintly and looked at her hands.

"Well," said Ginny after a moment's pause, "I suppose I could teach you."

Hermione looked up at her, astonishment written all over her face.

"You mean…_you _kiss_ me_? But we're both _girls_!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

The redhead's eyebrows drew together.

"Well, yes. I mean, we're friends, right? And…and…I know what boys like…"

She coloured at this confession, not looking at Hermione.

"So...so, I mean, I could teach you, and…it shouldn't be too awkward, because we're both girls, like you said, so…so we know that feelings won't…uh, get in the way. I'm just…teaching you a life skill. Or something."

Hermione stared at her feet, flushing as the image of Ginny's mouth on hers fuelled her thoughts onto a new and as yet unimagined plane. Ginny stayed silent, painfully aware of how awkward this could turn out to be.

Hermione swallowed and looked up at her friend.

"I…I suppose it would be a help. I mean…I'd rather not be awful when I'm kissing a boy for the first time. So…"

She let the word hang in the air briefly, until Ginny nodded.

"Right, of…of course."

"So…" Hermione said, and leant forward a little. Ginny smiled nervously, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

After a short time, Hermione bridged the gap between them and laid her lips softly on Ginny's.

The other girl let her hand move up into Hermione's hair, pulling her fingers through the soft locks in a movement that sent electricity up Hermione's spine.

Suddenly emboldened into action, she slid her hands up to the sides of Ginny's face, pulling her forward and opening her mouth slightly as she gasped for air.

It was entirely different to anything Hermione had ever known, kissing Ginny, and she wasn't sure if it was kissing a girl or just kissing in general, as she had never done either before. Still, it wasn't unpleasant by any means.

Ginny's lips were soft and tasted slightly of caramel, which Hermione attributed to the chocolate the other girl had been eating before she dragged her away from the common room.

Completely unsure of what she was doing, she slid her tongue along Ginny's slightly opened lips, making the other girl gasp in surprise. After a moment, Ginny slipped her own tongue into Hermione's mouth with an ease and mastery that astonished Hermione no end, and somehow drew her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny let her hands move down to Hermione's waist, grasping her tightly as she proceeded to do things with her tongue that caused Hermione to lose all grip on reality.

Ginny broke the kiss eventually, gasping for air, her hands still resting lightly on Hermione's waist. There was a brief pause in which the two girls stared at each other, startled by the ferocity evident in each other's eyes.

Hermione stared at Ginny, watching the other girl tremble a little with each breath, her chest rising and falling, her lips pink and swollen, her eyes glittering fiercely.

Pushing away the logical voice in her brain which she usually relied on for moments like this, Hermione pulled Ginny back into her arms, kissing her hard. Her voice of reason whimpered and ran off to rock back and forth in the corner.

Ginny pushed her down onto the bed, digging her fingernails into the other girl's arms as she kissed her hungrily. Hermione moaned faintly at the feeling of Ginny pressed into her, and flicked her tongue out, making Ginny whimper lightly as she pulled her closer.

-

Viktor sat by the side of the lake, staring out at in bewilderment. The grey water rippled ineffectually around the ship as he watched.

"Hey, Krum!"

The voice came from behind the bushes, and Viktor turned to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy pushed his way through, swearing a little as one of the branches scratched his bare arm.

"Hello, Malfoy." Viktor said easily, turning back to the water again as Draco sat down beside him.

"Hey. Er, Krum…I was wondering…"

Viktor turned to look at the blonde boy, who was watching him as if worried that he would attack at any given moment.

"Yes?"

Draco looked at the ground, and then shook his head.

"Never mind. How are you, anyway? Anything interesting happen today?"

Viktor looked bemusedly at the lake.

"Vell, Hermione…"

Draco looked up at him, poorly disguised anguish on his face.

"She finally kissed you, didn't she?"

Viktor nodded, still looking puzzled as he tore a blade of grass apart absentmindedly.

"Yes. Just an hour ago or so. But…I don't know if it means anything…she said something."

Draco looked anxious. "Oh? What?"

Viktor stared out at the lake again, tearing another blade of grass apart.

"She said 'thank you, Ginny', just after she kissed me."

Draco gazed thoughtfully out at the lake, not really seeing it.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You don't think…?"

Viktor threw a handful of grass into the shallows, where it promptly washed back up onto the shore again.

"I don't know. Maybe she is…"

He shrugged, not looking at Draco.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Even if she is doing anything with Ginny, whoever that is, I vould be a hypocrite if I said that it was wrong."

Draco smiled wistfully, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I suppose you would."

Viktor turned to Draco, resting his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"You vould never tell anybody, vould you?"

Draco laughed and kissed Viktor gently.

"Of course not. I've got my secrets, and apparently, Granger has hers. Let's keep it that way."


End file.
